Big Macilicious
by Mitslits
Summary: It's April Foal's Day and Applejack is, as usual, the recipient of many pranks much to the amusement of her brother. But when she decides to turn the tables, things get a little out of hoof.
1. Chapter 1

'The ol' shavin' cream on the hoof', Applejack thought bitterly as she rinsed her face, finally washing away all traces of the soft fluffy cream. 'Ah hate this holiday.' She had been awakened rudely from a peaceful sleep by a hooffull of cream. All she had been trying to do was get the itch caused by the feather held by...her brother. Every year he felt the need to play all sorts of meaningless pranks on her and every year she fell for them. There were variations of course. Applejack shuddered as she recalled last year's hoof in warm water...that had been unpleasant. Thankfully, that one had only had one appearance. Usually, it was something much tamer. But last year had been the worst year for pranks. Big Mac had really stepped it up.

Shaking off thoughts of pranks and the day in general, she trotted down the stairs, water still dripping off her face. At the bottom of the stairs, she caught her hoof on something. "What the-?" But it was already too late. Down she went, landing face first on the unforgiving wooden floor. She groaned.

Glancing backwards, she saw the return of an old friend. "Ah, the tripwire. Used to be Big Mac's favorite", she muttered, getting to her hooves. She had never been bothered by the pranks until a couple years ago. It had seemed like just a little pasttime until then, but it had turned into more of an obsession lately.

The deep throated chuckle had become commonplace on April Foal's Day, the snapshot of a camera accompanied it almost every time. And AJ was absolutely sick of it. She was normally the target. There was the occasional prank on Apple Bloom and the exceedingly rare one pulled on Granny Smith, but AJ got the brunt of them.

She had pulled a few pranks in earlier years, of course. And oh, had it been gratifying to finally turn the tables. A small smile crossed her face as she headed to the barn. Grabbing a pitchfork in her mouth, Applejack pitched hay to the cows. But she soon noticed something was wrong. Instead of the normal pine-y taste of the solid wood, her mouth was filled with the taste of skunk juice. Applejack quickly spat it out, whipping around at the flash of a camera. All she saw was a flash of red and golden brown and then there was no trace of the big red stallion. Her teeth ground together violently.

"Big Mac!" she shouted, racing after him. "What in tarnation did ya put all over ma pitchfork?" Her hooves kicked up dust, but her brother knew when the getting was good and he had gotten. He always did. Not once had AJ actually ever caught him red-hoofed. Oh, how she wished she could. "Horseapples!" Applejack exclaimed, skidding to a halt. Her pitchfork was useless for the rest of the day. Dejectedly, she trotted back to the barn only to discover a new horror. The sacks of chicken feed were sewed shut! That was it! Applejack was through with all the jokes. It was time to get down in the mud, time to lower herself to her brother's level.

Twilight reluctantly tore herself away from a fascinating history of Starswirl the Bearded when she heard a knock on the door. She was surprised to find a red-faced, obviously angry Applejack standing outside her door. "Applejack! What do you want on this fine day?"

"Fine day? Fine day! Twi, this is anythin' but a fine day." The complaining country pony trotted in, hooves landing with a sharp conviction with each word. "This is the worst day of the entire year! Ah cain't get a rest from Big Mac and his darned pranks." Exasperated, she glared at Twilight.

The purple unicorn glanced from side to side, wondering if AJ could be serious. It was rare for her friend to get so upset over a bit of harmless fun. "Uh...Applejack, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Ah don't know, just do som-" Applejack froze mid-sentence. A slow, icy cold smile spread sinisterly over her face. "Ah DO know jist what Ah want ya to do fer me." She leaned over and whispered into Twi's ear.

Twilight's eyes widened. "Applejack, this a pretty serious prank. Are you sure you want me to-"

"O' course Ah'm sure!" AJ interrupted. "It'll be the shock of his life! Kin ya do it around 3 o'clock? I wanna be sure Ah'm there to see it."

Reluctantly, the unicorn agreed though she still thought it was foalish.

AJ hugged Twilight briefly. "Thanks, Twi, y'all're the best!" Then she was gone, giggling with fiendish delight. Once back on the farm she could hardly stop herself from bursting into laughter every time she caught even a glimpse of her brother.

The sun seemed to take its sweet time swimming lazily through the sky. Applejack's eyes stayed nearly fixed on the glowing orb as it neared 3 o'clock. She switched her gaze to the splash of red trotting over the green grass. She watched her brother examine every tree until he found a suitable tree for his nap, just as she had known he would. Applejack silently urged Twilight Sparkle to get on with the spell. The normally tough country pony couldn't help the odd giggle or two escaping as the appointed time drew nearer.

Twilight silently begged the sun to slow down, just for today. She did NOT want to do this, but she had to. She had promised Applejack, and, no matter how much she wanted to, she wouldn't break that promise. Settling herself comfortably in the center of her living area, she fired up her horn. She could feel her magic spreading over the land until it reached a certain stallion lying under a tree in Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight envisioned exactly what she wanted to happen in her mind and she could feel her magic responding readily. Soon it was done and the unicorn happily stopped and returned to her studies.

Big Macintosh settled down for his daily afternoon nap. He was lying beneath the cool shade of an apple tree, yawning and closing his eyes when he was enveloped in purple sparks. His eyes snapped open, and he gasped as the magic died away. "What the hay?"


	2. Fun Time!

Big Mac stood, eyes nearly popping out of her head. "My voice is all funny", she mused aloud, listening to the unbelievably feminine voice she now possessed. The red mare marveled at the feeling of being the opposite sex. The familiar weight between her legs was missing and she had the unusual urge to sway her hips. "How the hay did this happen?" A chuckle reached her ears and she glanced over her shoulder to find Applejack rolling in the grass, full out laughing. She knew now. An April Foal's Day prank. And a good one at that. Big Mac, being a regular prankster knew a good prank when she saw one and could appreciate it.  
"Now, how ta turn this back on 'er...", Big Mac asked herself, placing an amazingly slender hoof on her chin. The ideas came thick and fast. This would be almost too easy...  
Applejack couldn't believe how unbelievably easy that had been. And it felt great! She surveyed her new sister and she could feel herself growing uneasier by the second. Big Mac was...well...surprisingly sexy. She had big green eyes with lusciously long eyelashes. She had curves in just the right places and her mane and tail fell exactly where they were supposed to. Her cutie mark was the same but a few sparkles akin to Twilight's surrounded it. AJ found herself nearly drooling over the red beauty in front of her. This was not good.  
Big Mac tested a couple of things out, trotting around the tree, wiggling her hips suggestively. Then she pulled one foreleg in front of her chest, back legs outspread, eyes half-lidded, suggestive smile on her lips. Oh yes. This would be fun. Now who to try it out on? And she couldn't very well introduce herself as Big Mac. That wouldn't work at all. Macilicious? No, too close to her real name. After a few moments of deliberation she settled on Red Gala. The name was perfect. And she had found the perfect pony to try this out on. Oh, this would freak her out...  
Applejack watched with something like panic as her brother trotted off to an unknown location. "Oh, this WAS a bad idea. Ah should go tell Twilight to reverse it." Quickly, she galloped off the farm, keeping one eye open for her sister as she went.  
A slow knock on her door once again tore Twilight away from her book on Starswirl. "What is it now?" she muttered to herself as she swung open the door. Her jaw dropped. In front of her was a beautiful red mare with great curves and enviously gorgeous mane and tail. Some voice was whispering in her head that she should know who this mare was, but she silenced it quickly, just drinking in the beauty.  
"Hello", Red said seductively, savoring the look of awe in Twilight Sparkle's eyes. She knew she couldn't slip into her accent or this would all be over. I'm new in town and I was hoping you could help me get to know other ponies." Red knew she already had her prey hooked and she pulled a pose.  
Twilight nearly fainted as she saw the mare, head tilted slightly down and to the side, a small pout on her lips, back legs tucked close together, front legs crossed over each other. "Yeah...yeah I could do that." Dear Celestia, this pony was prettier than Rarity! And Luna knew she had thought of Rarity enough times... "I could most definitely do that."  
At that moment, Applejack burst in. "Twiligh-" She froze in shock as she saw the purple unicorn so close to her brother. "What in the sam hill is going on here?" she exclaimed.  
The purple unicorn leaped backwards, a blush spreading over her face. "Um, hey, AJ. This is-this is nothing. It's just...um, who are you anyway?" she asked, looking over at Red Gala.  
"That would be mah big brother", the country pony said, throwing a glare at the red mare. "And Ah cain't believe you would try this on Twilight!"  
Red Gala could barely stop herself from laughing. "I'm Red Gala, thank you very much. And, Applejack, you can't even imagine what I have planned." She smiled mischievously, trotting past the two stunned mares. As she passed, she smacked AJ lightly on the muzzle just for good measure.  
"Twilight", Applejack gulped.  
"Y-yeah?" Twilight asked, voice wavering.  
"Please tell me this spell wears off soon", AJ pleaded.  
"I can't do that", Twilight whispered.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to lie."


	3. Settling In

As Red Gala trotted through the Ponyville marketplace, she began to realize the bad side of the spell. Jaws were dropping and eyes were popping open wide. Mares were fine, he was after all a stallion at heart, but getting that hungry look from colts...it was a little uncomfortable. Glancing nervously from side to side, she sought desperately for someone she knew that she could confide in. Her search grew more frantic as she spotted only lust filled eyes and leering smiles. Then, thanks be to Celestia, Gala spotted a certain purple dragon at the quill and ink shop.

Spike was carefully selecting Twilight's favorite brand of ink when he felt someone staring at him. Glancing behind him casually he noticed an amazingly beautiful red mare; her eyes bored into his. Collecting the correct ink and a couple of quills he walked slowly away, headed towards a secluded area. If this mare wanted him for something it probably shouldn't be done or said out in the open. It was a little unnerving, knowing that a stranger was following him, but he felt he could deal with a mare.

Red Gala tried to block out the stares she was getting from all angles as she trotted hurriedly after Spike. She fervently wished he would hurry up and get where he was going. She nearly sighed with relief as she noticed Spike turning down a narrower road that didn't seem to have much traffic.

As soon as his claws touched the shaded cobblestones in the alley, he spun around. "Why are you following me? Not that I mind", he said, blushing.

"Spike, it's me! Big Macintosh!" Red Gala said, immediately cursing herself. Oh, that was a GREAT way to prepare him for it.

Spike could hardly stop himself from bursting out into laughter. "Oh, please. Who put you up to this prank? Was it Twilight? Or Rainbow Dash? It was Rainbow Dash wasn't it?"

Gala tried to subdue a mounting panic. It wasn't that bad. There were coltcuddlers out there and they did just fine. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "No, it's not a prank. Well, it is, but not mine. It's Applejacks. She thought it would be funny ta turn me into a mare. Ah thought so at first too, but now colts are starting ta look at me funny."

Something in her eyes convinced Spike that this might indeed be the truth. But he still crossed his arms and looked at her skeptically.

"When Discord came, I acted like a dog. An' Apple Bloom tried ta set me up with Cheerilee with a love potion once", Red Gala said.

Spike was convinced now and again, he had to hold back laughter. He was also a little shocked, but amusement was chiefly on his mind. "Okay, so you're a mare now. What do you want me to do about it?"

Gala was taken aback. What DID she want Spike to do? She hadn't thought this far ahead. "Ah want you ta get Twilight. She did the spell, maybe she can turn me back. Meanwhile, Ah've gotta hide. Bring Twi to...to..."

"Fluttershy's cottage?" Spike suggested. It was nice and secluded.

Red Gala nodded eagerly. "Great. Try for half an hour." With that, she turned and galloped down the alley.

The tiny dragon clutched the quills and ink closer to his chest, turned, and ran as fast as his stumpy little legs would take him. But as he came out of the alley, he was immediately engulfed by a veritable sea of ponies. "Excuse me...I'm walkin' here!" He started to elbow his way through the crowd. What was going on anyway? Then it hit him. Elbows working like pistons, his journey through the crowd got more frantic. This wouldn't turn out well.

Red Gala was running into the same problem on her end of the alley. Ponies filled every available space. And Gala knew why. The Royals came down every April Foal's Day for a parade. Luna, Celestia, and Blueblood. Oh, this was perfect. And it got better. The royal float came trundling down the street. Red Gala tried to retreat, hoping fervently that Blueblood wouldn't see her. But luck was not to be with her.

"Stop! Stop this float!" Blueblood's voice rang out.

Spike eventually made it to the library, sweating, huffing, and puffing. He swung the door open to reveal an empty library. "Oh great. They could be anywhere."

The two mares in question were frantically searching the crowd for a crimson mare, with no luck. "Oh great", Twilight muttered as they came upon a whole new street filled with ponies. "She could be anywhere."


	4. Treated Like Royalty

Red Gala tried to break away from the crowd, but it was far too late. Blueblood was staring at her with pure lust in his eyes.

As he approached, the crowd drew back. Some of the mares had dreamy looks on their faces, others who had met him had disgust written on their faces. "Pardon me", the prince said, staring straight at Red Gala. "But I must say, your beauty is uncommon amongst these homely peasants. Please, allow me to escort you to our float. You can have the place of honor next to myself of course." He stared at her, as if already hearing her acceptance.

"Er, Ah'd rather not", Red Gala said, darting her eyes to the ground.

Prince Blueblood was aghast. "I must have misheard you, my dear. It did just sound like you refused my generous offer. But of course, you couldn't have." He held out his hoof. "Come, then, we're holding up the parade."

Red Gala was about to refuse again when Princess Luna alighted beside the prince. After that, it was a combination of hormones and the sunlight hitting the princess just right that decided Gala.

"Excuse me, Blueblood, is there a problem here?" she asked with a voice as smooth as silk.

Accepting Blueblood's hoof, Gala smiled shyly up at the princess. "No problem at all", she responded, batting her eyelashes.

Luna nodded and swept off towards the float.

"I am most certainly glad you saw sense, my dear", Blueblood said, casting a smug look at the pretty mare beside him. The crowds parted for them once again and they eventually reached the float.

And what a float it was. It was three layers, decked out in white lace and colorful banners. Comedic faces grinned from each corner and there were multiple pictures of typical pranks, such as shaving cream and glue. Celestia and Luna stood on either end.

"That is my place of honor", Blueblood said, grinning. He pointed to the dead center of the float where a large throne bedecked with roses waited. He helped Red Gala up and made her stand by the throne. He settled into it himself and stared out at the crowds haughtily. "Gaze at the lowly peasants below us."

Red Gala did gaze, but it was not at the crowd below them. Instead, it was at the dark beauty opposite him. Her ever-moving mane twinkled with stars and her eyes, though cold as the night she represented, held sparks of kindness that she felt sure could be fanned into flames.

As they made their way through the streets, Gala found herself wishing they could just get back to the palace so she could get Luna all on her own.

Applejack and Twilight had nearly given up the search. That was when the float came down their street. Both mare's jaws dropped in perfect synchronicity. "Wh-wha?" Applejack said.

"Bu-but", Twilight stuttered. "This, this right here, what is right in front of us, cannot be happening." She turned disbelieving eyes to the equally stunned pony beside her.

Applejack's gaze was fixed on her sister standing beside Blueblood of all ponies! "That darn-tootin', sister-stealin', son of a gun!"

Red Gala, who had turned her gaze from Luna for a second, saw her sister and Twilight. She winked, then tossed her head in the direction of the princess. Then she saucily licked her lips, relishing the shade of green Applejack turned.

Soon the float turned the corner, and all on it were lost to sight. The crowd began to disperse, but two certain mares were standing stock-still, shocked to their very core.

"Twilight", Applejack whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, Applejack?" Twilight Sparkle asked, still staring after the long departed float.

"Do you really think she'd...well...screw the princess?"

"Yes, Applejack. I think she would."

And at that moment, that was exactly what Red Gala was thinking.


	5. Royal Pains

Red Gala's eyes roved over every part of Luna's body he could see. She couldn't help but wish the float would hurry up and reach the castle so she could get to know her better.

Prince Blueblood was staring at the crowd, but his mind was elsewhere. Specifically with the mare next to him in his chambers. He let a fleeting smile cross his lips then reverted back to his usual taciturn expression.

The princess herself was acutely aware of Red Gala's eyes on her. She kept her professional attitude however, waving to the crowd, a smile on her face. Princess Celestia was the same on the opposite end of the float.

Finally the float rumbled down the final road and then turned towards Canterlot, far in the distance. The princesses spread their wings and prepared to take off. Celestia launched herself into the air, heading to the east of the palace.

"Blueblood, take your guest to the castle. We will be there shortly", Luna informed him before following her sister.

Blueblood turned so he was facing Red Gala. His eyes closed halfway and his eyebrows waggled suggestively. "So, it appears that we will have the castle all to ourselves once we arrive", he said pompously.

As he spoke a carriage pulled by a team of four stallions pulled up next to the float. As Blueblood helped Red Gala into the transport, the red mare received a couple of whistles from the stallions pulling it. A simple glare from the prince silenced them, but Gala winked at each of them.

The carriage began rolling at a brisk pace and the countryside surrounding them turned into a green blur. "I must apologize for my rather...ahem...unflattering reputation with the mares. All the rumors are quite untrue, of course."

"Oh, but of course", Red Gala said, fluttering her eyelashes. "Ah wouldn't dream of believin' a one of 'em, especially after the most courteous way you forced me to come to Canterlot with you", she said, making no attempt to mask her sarcasm.

Blueblood however was not fluent in that language at all. "Yes", he said, examining his hoof haughtily, "I did think I was being rather generous." He set his hoof down and glanced out the window. The castle was still quite a ways away and he had exhausted all means of conversation. Deciding to be what he thought was romantic he slid towards Red Gala, nonchalantly placing his hoof over her shoulder.

Gala would have none of it. She slid away from him, looking at him as if she couldn't take him seriously. "Sugar, Ah could teach you a thing or two 'bout romance", she told him, a hint of a laugh in her words.

Aghast at the way he was being treated, Blueblood turned away from her in silence, staring moodily out the window. The awkward silence stretched on until they were nearly at Canterlot. "I hope our small tiff has not changed your opinion of me, and I would most appreciate it if you would still consider that stroll to my rooms?" He gazed at her with full confidence her answer would be in the affirmative.

"Oh, believe me", Red Gala laughed, "my opinion hasn't changed in the least."

The carriage came to a halt outside the doors of the elaborate palace and Blueblood exited first. Without waiting for Gala, he trotted inside, already heading to his quarters.

Red Gala leaped gracefully out of the transport, landing lightly and heading after Blueblood without a word. She walked through the great halls of Canterlot leisurely, able to follow the echo of the prince's voice as he talked to his imaginary audience.

Eventually they reached Prince Blueblood's room. "Welcome to my humble abode. Please, wait here in comfort as I prepare myself both mentally", here he winked, "and physically."

Gala rolled her eyes as the door closed softly. She gazed about her in wonder. Humble did not describe the room in the least. Full length mirrors covered every available surface and where they couldn't go, posters of the prince himself went. The only piece of furniture was a bed, painted with his cutie mark. The sheets themselves had pictures of the Blueblood's smiling face, so that even in his sleep he could be surrounded by himself.

Her wait did not last long. Prince Blueblood soon returned pushing a trolley covered in the tools of his trade.

As she took it all in, the prince's appearance, the things on the trolley, Red Gala's eyes widened. She gulped, mouth suddenly dry.

The prince raised one eyebrow, grin appearing on his face. "Are you ready?" he asked. "For our makeovers?" He giggled like a schoolfilly.

Everything in Red Gala quailed at the idea of putting this girly gunk on her face. But she couldn't let the prince suspect. And, hey, at least this was better than what she had been expecting.

Still giggling, the prince opened a jar of mud mask. He smeared it on his own face, covering his white fur in the sticky brown substance. "Your turn", he said, holding out the jar.

Gala mentally begged Twilight to figure out how to turn her into a stallion again, but her plea went unheeded. Squeamishly, she dipped a hoof into the mud, dabbing a bit on each cheek. "Ah. Yes. Refreshing."

"Oh, darling, don't be so modest with your portions!" Blueblood slapped a hoofful of the mud onto Gala's forehead, smearing it liberally all over the pretty mare.

Twilight and Applejack had returned to the library to find Spike surrounded by all sorts of spellbooks. "Twilight!" The little dragon leaped to his feet. "Big Mac has turned into-"

"A mare, I know", Twilight sighed. "We've been chasing him all day, trying to catch him. Did you find anything to reverse the spell?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Spike gave a little sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, Twilight, I magically knew what spell you used and I obviously knew exactly what book it was in." He crossed his arms. "I'm hoping you know how to reverse it, actually."

"I'm going to have to concentrate", the unicorn informed them. "So, if you two could be quiet, that would be great." She settled down in a corner, look of intense concentration on her face.

Half an hour later, Red Gala was decked out in mane and tail curlers, mud mask, and a complete hooficure. And she loathed it. Every stallionish ounce of her was crying out in rebellion.

"One more surprise for you!" Prince Blueblood sang out, spinning around. "Relaxing massages!" He spread his hoof, gesturing to the bed and two masseuses who had just entered, carrying cucumber slices with them. Blueblood placed the cucumber over his eyes, sighing in peace.

Red Gala saw her chance and took it. She leaped forwards, shooting out the door faster than a streaking bullet. And she would have kept going too, out of the castle, out of Canterlot even, if she had not cannonballed straight into her new favorite mare.

"Oof", Princess Luna huffed, stumbling backwards.


	6. Conclusion

Gala shook her head, clearing it. Then her eyes met the clear blue of the princess'. "Oh...uh...sorry", she said, averting her eyes almost immediately. "I mean, for running into ya and everythin'."

Luna stared down at the apologetic mare before her and she smiled warmly. "It is quite alright. I am somewhat used to collisions, what with mares normally exiting the prince's quarters quite hastily." She gave a light chuckle.

It was at that moment the prince realized his gal pal was missing. "Not another one!" He stomped moodily out of the room, halting when he saw Red Gala standing with Luna, both laughing. "What is the meaning of this?" he almost shouted.

Red Gala froze. She turned towards Blueblood, fake smile pasted on her face. She suddenly realized her mud mask was still on and it was beginning to crack. With a grunt of disgust, she shook her head, flakes of mud spattering the prince, herself, and Luna. "Oh, Ah'm sorry", she gasped, gazing at the spots of mud on the dark blue coat of the princess.

"It's alright", Luna said again. She glared at Blueblood. "Yet another of your unwilling victims, I assume?" she said icily, eyes flashing dangerously.

Blueblood backed up a pace or two. "Of course not! I cannot believe you would even assume that of me! How dare you?"

Luna, steel glinting in her eyes, leaned forwards, glaring at the prince. "How dare **I**?" she asked, voice low and menacing.

That was when Prince Blueblood saw all of his plans fall to ashes. "Um, no, don't worry yourself about any previous statements. I'll just be going now." He turned and beat a hasty retreat back to his quarters, muttering to himself about spoiled fun and Princess Luna.

Gala cracked up, laughing so much she had to lean on Luna in order to regain her breath. Once she realized what she was doing, she leaned away quickly, wiping a few tears of amusement away. "Sorry. Again."

"No, again, it's fine", Luna laughed. "Please, don't apologize. So few ponies treat me like one of them and it is most certainly refreshing", she told him, smiling.

"Ah also apologize for my accent", Red Gala said, a little embarrassed. "None of us down on the farm mind, but we're all like that. Speakin' to ya high-bred ponies, though, makes me feel jist a little...odd."

Luna shook her head, mane billowing around her head, stars sparkling in the depths of both mane and eyes. "Do not feel like that. I find it charming, actually", she remarked. "Now, about the float ride. I felt that your eyes did not leave me even once. Am I correct in the assumption that you", she gestured to her body, "want to...get with this?"

Gala's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are ya offerin'?" she asked, trying to check her eagerness, but totally unable to.

Nodding, Luna gave another of those amazingly friendly laughs. "Yes, I am. You are most attractive and have been through a most traumatic experience", she said, eyes flitting towards the still retreating figure of Blueblood. The alicorn turned and led the way through a series of intricately decorated hallways and through several marvelous rooms. They eventually reached her room and she swung the door open with a flourish. "Welcome", she said. "To my humble abode."

Red Gala gasped. The room was absolutely beautiful. Painted a dark blue with several pinpoints of white light, it looked exactly like the night sky it represented. Swooping streamers of aquamarine littered the room in places that accented the walls and furniture perfectly. There was a small desk of mahogany, and then there was the bed. And, oh, what a bed it was. Four poster, silk and satin, colors perfectly complimenting all the colors in the room. "This place is amazin'", she said breathlessly.

"I am so glad you find it to your liking." Luna smiled with satisfaction. "Now, I think I shall bathe before...well, you know. I shall be back momentarily." She exited the room, mud stained coat disappearing, leaving Gala alone again.

"I think I have it!" Twilight shouted. "I feel as if it would drop off now, if we wanted it to."

Both Applejack and Spike came running, eagerness in their eyes. "Ya'll better not be kiddin' me, Twi", AJ warned, casting a severe glance at the lavender unicorn.

Twilight shook her head. "No, I assure you I am not kidding. I just hope this works." Closing her eyes, a purple magic began to dance around her horn. She imagined what she wanted to happen, and felt the familiar tug of magic. Then there was a vicious snap and she cried out, eyes flying open. Her mane was sizzling and frizzy and black patches covered her body. "Well, it didn't work."

Applejack raised an eyebrow testily. "Ya think?"

Luna returned, wet mane flowing around her knees, still sparkling with her signature stars. Water droplets lingered on her skin, shimmering in the daylight. She leaned on one of the bedposts, raising her eyebrows. "Well?"

"Wow", Red Gala said, before nearly tackling her.

With a gasp and a laugh, the princess fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes as Gala pressed her lips to Lunas.

The princess tasted of starshine and moonlight. Gala moaned, wishing she was a colt, but not wanting anything to interrupt this. But her wishes were not to be answered.

"Luna!" Celestia called from the outside corridor.

Luna tore herself away with a huff of frustration. "I better see what she wants", she said, casting an apologetic glance at Gala. She departed, blowing an air kiss at the disappointed red mare on her bed.

Twilight washed off the last of the black spots, resettling herself into the same corner as before. "I'm going to try once more", she informed AJ and Spike who were both milling about restlessly. Before either could object, her eyes closed and she summoned up the reversal spell. This time she could feel it working. Quickly, she completed the spell, smile of relief spreading over her face almost instantly. As soon as the spell was completed, she leaped to her hooves. "It worked!" she yelled.

Applejack smiled, sighing in relief. Spike nodded as if he had expected just that to happen. "Great job!" he said.

"I'm glad that fiasco's over", Twilight Sparkle said, almost breathless with happiness.

"So am Ah, Twi, so am Ah", Applejack laughed.

Red Gala had her hoof between her legs when she felt an odd sensation. Purple sparks did a frantic dance around her and she could feel herself becoming more masculine. Her voice deepened, she filled out, her mane returned to its usual state. And of course, his manhood had returned, swinging like a pendulum.

That was when Luna entered, surprised stallion spread-eagled on her bed. "Um..." The princess seemed at a loss for words. "I left a mare and returned to a stallion that looks...surprisingly similar." She fell silent for a moment or two. "Are you...were you...the mare?" she finally asked.

"Eeyup", Big Mac said, reverting to his one word vocabulary.

Again, an awkward silence blanketed the pair, Luna rubbing one foreleg with the other. After several minutes had passed, she looked up again, eyes sparkling. "Do you still want to have sex?"

Big Mac's eyes met hers and a small smile spread over his face. He uttered one word. "Eeyup."


End file.
